


home

by artemis_sighs



Category: Just Roll With It (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Reunion, i'll add tags tomorrow its 3:30am, kinda? vaguely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:08:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27469258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis_sighs/pseuds/artemis_sighs
Summary: br'aad embraced his brother once again, arms swirled with purple wrapping tightly around the other's chest.
Relationships: Br'aad Vengolor & Sylnan Vengolor
Kudos: 33





	home

**Author's Note:**

> i think i should clarify that i didn't have jrwi arc 1 e1 up as i was writing this so uh. wildly inaccurate but fuck you canon 
> 
> twitter: @VlLLAINWILBUR

windswept hair settled around br'aad's shoulders for only a moment as he rushed off the dock, waving a rushed goodbye to his new companions and saying he'd find them later. they responded, but br'aad didn't hear it. didn't care to.

a vivid memory of br'aad, a year ago, jumping into a barrel and hiding from the rest of the boat's inhabitants sprung up. he shoved it away, feet pounding as he bolted down alleyways almost absent mindedly. finally, the old warehouse came into view and he almost cried - he missed sylnan, he missed sylnan so much. 

the smell of bread wafted out of the warehouse and br'aad smiled in the familiarity, remembering the moments he and sylnan ran, giggling as shopkeepers yelled after them, warm bread in hand. 

he pushed the door to the warehouse open, careful to avoid the rusty nails and jagged edges. 

"syl?" br'aad called out, his voice echoing. he heard nothing for a moment, his lips turning down into a frown, and then - 

"br'aad? is that you?" his older brother appeared, daggers dropping to his side and back into their sheaths. br'aad tackled him, jumping up to wrap his legs around him. he breathed in sylnan, tears flowing down his cheeks as sylnan held him tight to his chest. hands ran through his now long hair, loose and flowing. 

"sylnan, oh my god- i'm sorry. i'm so sorry. i shouldn't have left, it- i.. it was a bad decision and i'm.. i'm sorry, sylnan." 

"hey, calm down. its okay. i get it." sylnan held his younger brother for a moment longer before gently prying his legs from around his body. 

br'aad let go, wiping away tears and stepping away. he looked up, now purple eyes meeting dark brown. 

sylnan recoiled, if only by a centimeter, but br'aad saw it. a pang of guilt shot through his heart. 

it didn't matter anymore. he was home, and he was safe. he'd explain.. eventually. but not now. br'aad embraced his brother once again, arms swirled with purple wrapping tightly around the other's chest.


End file.
